


Speechless In Love

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adorable Yunho, Crack, Fluff, Heechul saves the day, M/M, Oblivious Yunho, Pining Yunho, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Yunho loses his ability to make functional sentences around a certain pretty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless In Love

“You’re Yunho, right?”

  
Yunho looked up to find the star of his night-time fantasies a.k.a Kim Jaejoong looking down at him while his mouth was still stuffed with Kimchi Jjagae.

  
“Humunaaa.”

“Um…”

“Humunaaaa”

“Is that a yes?”

“Hoooo”

“Um, I’m Kim Jaejoong. From the student council?”

“Huuuu”

“Uh…I was…uh…asked to em…tell you to meet the vice-principal in her office…after you…eat.”

“Mooo”

“aaand…I’m going to go…”

Ten minutes later, Yunho finally snaps out of his daze and shouts out, “No! don’t go!” Only to find Kim Jaejoong nowhere in sight and an amused albeit potentially disgusted Changmin looking at him from across the lunch table.

“Real smooth, Hyung.”

“Shut up.”  
  
  


 

The next time they encounter each other, Yunho was whacking Yoochun with a textbook for describing his sex life with Junsu in gross detail.

Jaejoong smiled, having just got out of class, and approached the two of them.

“So you can talk!”

Yunho froze, while Yoochun peaked out from under the protection of his arms to look at the other two.

“Poo?”

 _What the actual fuck?_  Yoochun thought.

“You were just yelling out actual words…?”

“Hummunahooohoo?”

“Um…”

“Hullabalooo”

“Hyung, what is wrong with you?” Yoochun whispered into Yunho’s ear.

“Looovlooo”

Jaejoong backed away awkwardly before smiling concernedly at Yoochun.

“I’m late for my next class. See you two later!” the older boy waved before scurrying off like a bat from hell.

“Hyung…”

“Merryxmas”

“What? Hyung? Snap out of it!”

Another ten minutes passed in silence before Yunho finally acknowledged Yoochun’s desperate attempts to bring him back to life.

“Of course I can talk! Do you want to go out with me?!”

 Yoochun face-palmed.  
  
  


 

Junsu and basically the entire football team witnessed the next disaster of an encounter.

It was fondly remembered in later years as the Disaster of 2014.

He was sitting on top of Yunho’s back, giving him a massage before practice when Jaejoong and his posse of fangirls descended onto the bleachers to watch them.

“Oh, Yunho-hyung, Jaejoong-hyung’s come to watch us practice!”

Changmin who’d quietly been studying at the benches looked up in horror and made cutting motions at Junsu.

“Hyung,” he whispered, “Hyung!”

But being the oblivious ball of sunshine that he is, Junsu continued to prattle on.

“He’s looking at you, Yunho-hyung. So you better play well today!”

Changmin wailed.

_Done. We’re done._

_Goodbye._

_Time to head for the Himalayas and become a monk._

Yunho jumped up in excitement and started doing some seriously over-exaggerated stretches, completely ignoring the fact that he’d thrown Junsu off of him like a bucking horse.

The entire team watched their captain with amusement and tried desperately not to laugh when he started shouting out orders in a language that nobody could understand.

“Junsu, hubbalooo!”

“Donghae, poopoo!”

“Hyukjae, choochoo!”

“Siwon, moomooo!“

“HYUNG!” Changmin shouted, covering his face in mortification as he watched Jaejoong shake his head in total and utter bafflement and leave the bleachers.

Oblivious to this particular development, Yunho kicked the ball straight into the goal and cheered nonsensically while everyone else bit down onto their fists in order to muffle their laughter.

In all honesty, the goal would have been impressive, had it not been shot into the opposition’s goal.

Junsu stared open-mouthed at Yunho for a whole of ten seconds before Yunho turned to the now empty bleachers and shouted,

“You watch me, Kim Jaejoong. I’m going to make you fall in love with me through my talent!”

Junsu turned towards Changmin in abject horror.

“I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!”  
  
  


 

Yunho was giving up on life when Heechul – Jaejoong’s best friend and so called queen of evil, sat down in front of him in the library.

“Can you talk?”

Yunho groaned.

“Yes, Heechul-Hyung, I can talk.”

“Oh good, I’m pretty sure there were rumours going around that you’d lost your ability to make sense.”

“You know they weren’t rumours.”

“Oh, I know. Pretty sure the brilliant display of utter idiocy on the field this morning was enough of an indicator that you turn some special kind of stupid when you get within twenty feet of Jaejoong. What’s going on with you? You’re usually so charming and charismatic around people…”

Yunho hissed, “Have you  _seen_ Kim Jaejoong? He’s perfection, Hyung. He’s kind, he’s smart, he’s gorgeous, he’s friendly, he works hard and he’s been the love of my life since like fourth grade!”

“Yeesh, keep your panties on, Romeo. I was just checking.”

Yunho groaned and put his head down onto the table.

“He must think I’m a total freak. I’m so  _uncool_  around him. Ugh!”

“Huh…well lucky for you, Jaejoong’s been stupidly enamoured by you since you were in the third grade-“

“What?!” Yunho squeaked.

“Well, yeah, why the hell do you think he tries to talk to you so much? I mean he nearly hyperventilated that one time he needed to call you to the vice-principal’s office and-“

Heechul cut himself off and smirked when he spotted Jaejoong peaking out from behind one of the shelves.

“Hey, Yunho.”

“Y-yes, Hyung?” the younger whimpered, catching the infamous look of pure evil in the other’s eyes.

“Come here.”

Heechul reached over and pulled Yunho across the desk, only to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

There was a loud sound of crashing books, which caused Yunho to push back and stare horrified at the older boy.

“H-h-h-hyung!”

“Oh relax, Jung. It’s time for me to leave,” Heechul laughed out loud before scurrying away just in time for Jaejoong to claw himself out from the mess of books.

Yunho stared at his retreating back in total confusion.

 _What the hell just happened?_  
  
Jaejoong stomped over to Yunho and grabbed the younger boy by his collar.

“Do you like Heechul-Hyung?!”

“Uhhhhh….”

“Did hyung break you or something? Speak!”

“Poppies?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and threw caution to the wind, choosing instead, to lean down and plant a loud, wet kiss right on top of Yunho’s cupid-bow lips.

Yunho stared stunned at the older boy before saying the first coherent sentence he could muster up in all the times he’d come across the other.

“Marry me?”

Jaejoong grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos You know the drill


End file.
